George
by Moon Fox
Summary: A series of drabbles centered around my favorite bit character from the Merlin series: George.
1. Thwarting Destiny

**Over at HoC are series of drabble challenges. Typically, each series has 20 prompts. I decided to finish up the Defining Moments challenge with a bunch of George-centered drabbles. Why? Because, George is my favorite bit character.**

**Some are happy, some are sad, some are cracked. They may not be in order of the prompts, but I will try to keep them in somewhat chronological order for when they happen in the series of my mind. :D**

**Huge thanks and lots of smooches to Matthew72 for letting me rant and brainstorm on him for hours and also to Nance for her amazing proof-reading, as well as some extra brainstorming.**

* * *

**Tenth Challenge: Thwarting Desting  
**Share an experience that might have happened in Merlin's life if he and Arthur had never met.  
Category: Gen (Merlin- AU)  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 183

* * *

"Gaius, what happened? What can I do?" Merlin rushed into the Physician's Chamber. He was filthy and had bits of grass in his hair. He tossed a satchel filled with herbs on the table and waited for the old man to explain.

Gaius was still amazed that his ward had found work that not only paid Merlin, but also allowed him to gather much needed herbs while out in the countryside. Thatching was a perfect occupation to keep the young man out of trouble, unlike the poor soul whose body lay cooling nearby.

"Nothing can be done, I'm afraid, except to notify the family and see if they have the means for cremation. 'Else we will have to call the gravedigger to take him away." He motioned to the recently deceased. "This was George, the prince's newest manservant."

"Not another one." Merlin sighed heavily and sank to the bench. "What happened this time? Kicked by a horse in the stables? Or killed by some lunatic out for revenge?"

"Neither, actually. He took a rather hard blow to the head with a brass goblet."


	2. Prelude to Darkness

**Second Challenge: Prelude to Darkness:  
**Write about a positive experience Uther might've had with magic before Arthur was conceived.  
Category: Gen (Merlin)  
Characters: Uther, OC  
Rating: K  
Word count: 100

AN:_ Okay, starting this series by killing George might not have been ideal. So, we go back in time to set things straight and from here on out is mostly pre-canon and canon. ;) Since this challenge takes place before George was around I went with with a sort of random OC, but it will tie into the George theme with the next one._

* * *

"Absolutely amazing! I cannot believe you were able to remove that stain." The king smiled and evaluated himself in the looking glass.

The man assisting him, beamed with pride. "Thank you, My Lord. Just a little bit of magic can go a long way, my father always used to say."

"Yes, it does seem to have its uses. If not for your diligence and skill, I would have been the laughing stock at my own wedding." Uther placed a hand on the other man's shoulder. "I am in need of a manservant. Tell me, what else can your magic do?"


	3. In the Beginning

**First Challenge: In the Beginning:  
**Share a childhood memory from the perspective of any character you choose

Category: Gen (Merlin)

Rating: K+

Word Count: 332

AN: This one is a bit sad. I promise many of the others will be much lighter.

* * *

He was excited and bounced around, while his mother desperately tried to tie up the laces on his shirt. "Do you think I'll get to see him? Maybe I could meet the prince and serve him, like Father does for King Uther."

"I honestly don't know, my son." His mother was flustered, though he couldn't understand why.

"Be on your best behavior today. Promise me, please?"

"I will, Mother." The six year old swore. "Do you think the king is going to give father a raise?"

She hugged her boy tightly, unable to find a way to tell him what she thought was going to happen.

Uther's purge of magic had touched nearly every part of the kingdom. Some in the king's household had been the first to suffer. Others, like the boy's father, had remained unscathed. "I believe what happens today will depend on your father. The king has ordered him to renounce his use of magic."

"What if he doesn't?" He asked, beginning to understand the severity.

"I don't know, my child. Let us pray that your father makes the wise decision, and that King Uther is in a merciful mood."

He would remember that day for the rest of his life.

The king had been merciful, when his manservant had sworn to never use magic again.

He had kept that promise with his last breath, as a thief darted out of a shadowed alley on his way home. The boy's father chose not to defend himself with his magic, though it might have saved his life.

"Why wouldn't he do that, Mother?" He asked somberly the following day.

"If he had, my son, he would have doomed us all. Be grateful your father was a wise man." She had responded sadly.

In recognition for his father's service and honor, Uther had ordered that the young boy to be granted a position as Hall Boy.

Through his tears of gratitude and grief, George swore that he would make his father proud.


	4. An Honest Confession

**Sixth Challenge: An Honest Confession  
**Have one character admit a previously hidden truth to another in a way that never happened on the show.  
Category: Gen (Merlin)  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 174

* * *

He watched quietly from a niche near a corner of the room. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore and made himself known. "It would be much simpler to do it by hand, than to use _that _spell."

Armor clanged and clattered to the floor when Merlin jumped in shock. He stared at George suspiciously. "What did you see?"

"What do you think I saw?" The other servant asked calmly. "I won't reveal your secret, if that is what you are concerned about."

"...But, the laws..."

"My father had magic. He swore to King Uther he would never use it again. He died honorably, yet unable to defend himself because of it."

Merlin sank back on his stool, relieved but still cautious.

George offered him a tight-lipped smile.

They stared at each other for a few moments, before George moved closer and helped Merlin pick up the fallen armor. "Now, unless you want to be at that polishing all day, I know a better spell that will clean every last ring in that chain mail."


	5. Cup of Life

**13th Challenge: The Cup of Life  
**Come up with an idea as to what might have happened to the Cup of Life following its disappearance at the end of Series 3. You can simply locate it and explain how it got there, or you can have a particular character (original or canon or even historical) making use of it at some future time.  
Category: Gen (Merlin)  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 233

* * *

There was blood everywhere: the stone pillars, the throne, the floor...even the ornate glass panes (what few that hadn't blown to bits) was covered. The glass and debris had been swept away, but George, as the most proficient polisher in the castle, was ordered to scrub the entire hall.

He wiped his brow before dipping the scrubbing brush back into the bucket of water. Following another thick, splattering trail of the now dried blood, he almost didn't see the glimmer of metal that peeked out from under the edge of a tapestry.

It was bad enough that the invaders had killed most of the staff. _Who did they expect to clean up after them? _George grunted with disdain. He picked up the metal goblet, briefly noting how it didn't appear to be part of any of the King's normal pieces.

George didn't think much more of it. Although, he was more than mildly disgusted at the blood stains inside the rim.

Doing his best, he had the Cup sparkling in no time. Without another thought, George headed to the cupboards where the most prized of the royal drinking vessels were kept. There didn't appear to be any free space left in the line of goblets displayed at the front of the shelf.

Shrugging to himself, he found a dark, nearly hidden corner on a bottom shelf, just large enough for the Cup.


End file.
